


Yes, Ma'am

by shockvaluecola



Category: Justified
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Shower Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockvaluecola/pseuds/shockvaluecola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's be honest: Ava really wears the pants here. (Shameless OT3 PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. Just invent whatever AU in your head makes this work for you and enjoy it for the porn.

“Found it,” Raylan said, pushing back the shower curtain.

“Mmm, that’s good,” Ava said with a lazy smile, running a hand through Raylan’s hair as he climbed in. “I know you know what to do with it, don’tcha?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

What Raylan had found was lube. The good kind, the kind that took a long time to wash away with water. Ava had rarely indulged in this with Bowman but now, in a situation where she felt safer, she’d demand it whenever she felt like. She was in that mood today, with Raylan sharing her shower.

Ava turned her back to Raylan, letting the water run down her front. It was like a hundred gentle little fingers, taking their meandering paths down her body and drawing a pleased sound out of her. It felt good when she was already wet and turned on. The snap of the bottle cap opening echoed around the bathroom, and Ava bent forward a little to offer encouragement, bracing her hands against the front wall.

The only fingers she felt were for the lube to be applied, quickly replaced with the head of Raylan’s cock. He pressed in a half-inch, until he felt resistance, then retreated so his skin was just kissing hers. Then again, pressing against that resistance for just a split second before withdrawing. Then again, and again.

Ava let her head fall forward and took deep breaths, willing herself to relax. It wasn’t hard — lazy Saturday afternoon, steamy bathroom, warm water. Raylan pressed at that resistance for a little bit longer every time, made another millimeter of progress. She could hear his labored breathing and smiled, knowing how hard it was for him to take it slow like this, how much self-control it took. She liked that. Ava got off more than a little on knowing how difficult it was to please her, and that a man was doing it anyway.

With all that slow, gentle probing, it didn’t hurt at all when the head of Raylan’s cock popped inside. There was just the hint of discomfort, but it faded quickly as Raylan thrust all the way in, sounding like he was trying not to groan. Ava sighed happily and stood up so her back was pressed to Raylan’s front, reaching back to get a hand in his hair again. 

“Good boy,” she praised, scritching lightly with her fingertips. “Feels good so far.”

Raylan let out a shaky breath against her neck and pressed his hand to her lower stomach, bracing her in place as he started to move. His thrusts were slow, gentle, letting Ava feel every inch of him sliding in and out of her hole. She could feel her pulse in her clit, and wondered if Raylan could feel it in his cock.

“You know the rules, now,” she said, voice breathy. “You don’t come ‘less I say, if I say.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Raylan said dutifully. He never forgot the rules, but the reminder didn’t hurt.

His other hand was on her breast, squeezing gently and pinching her nipple lightly, and Ava didn’t feel like putting a stop to that. So she slid her own hand down between her legs, stroking her clit with light fingers and moaning loud. Some part of her was just doing it to get to Raylan, to make sure he thought good and hard about the pleasure he might or might not get when she was done with him. She didn’t rub hard because she didn’t want to come yet, intending to enjoy this slow, sweet build for a long while.

Ava lost track of time with Raylan slowly working her ass. It occurred to her at some point that the water was going to go cold, but the thought passed as quick as it had come. It wasn’t cold now, and they both loved the feel of water droplets and wet skin. But eventually, her fingers started to press harder. At some point, she’d bent over enough for water to be running down her back, Raylan holding onto her hips as he fucked into her, her free hand planted on the wall again. Raylan was starting to breathe her name like a prayer when a third voice echoed through the room.

“Well, well, what have we here?”

The curtain was thrown back, and Ava tossed her wet hair out of her face as she turned to look at Boyd. She watched his eyes as he looked over her body, looked at Raylan’s face, then looked at where they were joined, taking in and assessing the situation quickly. He looked at her face again, and Ava smiled. They knew each other well enough for Boyd to know exactly what was going on, and the amusement at catching them being so loud quickly shifted to reverence and desire. He wasn’t nearly so inclined to give up control as Raylan was, and Ava considered it a badge of pride that he’d gladly be under her thumb.

He licked his lips, considering, and Ava saw the moment a decision was made. “Any room for a third in this particular dance?” he asked.

“Get them clothes off and maybe we’ll see,” Ava said, standing up straight again and slowly grinding her hips back against Raylan, who had stopped moving, just to hear him muffle a moan.

Boyd stripped as fast as his layers would allow, and climbed into the shower in front of Ava, kissing her hard before he did anything else. Ava took a few moments to just enjoy this, the enjoyment of being kissed so thoroughly at one end and fucked so nicely at the other. Boyd’s hands came up to her breasts after a moment, and that was what reminded her that his mouth had other purposes.

Ava broke the kiss giving Boyd a little push on his chest, and leaned back against Raylan, trusting his strength and traction not to let her fall as she kept eye contact with Boyd. Slowly, so they wouldn’t fall, she brought one leg up and put her foot on the edge of the tub.

“On your knees, baby.”

Boyd didn’t hesitate for a second, dropping to his knees and sealing his mouth to Ava’s clit, making her moan. Her hips stuttered toward his mouth and she heard the muffled curse from Raylan behind her. He adjusted to have one hand under her thigh and one around her waist, supporting her as he started to move again. Raylan fucking her sensitive hole as Boyd’s tongue pushed against her clit was overwhelming, and Ava got a hand into the hair of each man. Even as she let them take the reins, she was trusting them to do what she had them well-trained to do. They both knew how she wanted to be pleased.

“Harder, Raylan,” she gasped out, and her fingers clenched in Boyd’s hair when he obeyed, forcing her forward against Boyd’s mouth a little more. Boyd dipped down, his tongue venturing into her pussy for a taste of her, then back to her clit. “More a’ that, Boyd,” she ordered, and he faithfully returned to her pussy.

It ripped a scream out of her when Ava came, gripping both men by the hair hard enough to hurt, clenching hard around Raylan’s cock as she filled Boyd’s mouth with her pleasure, blinded with it as it rocked her hard. As she shuddered through aftershocks, both men slowed to a stop. Boyd sat back, panting with his mouth slack and pupils blown, his cock standing out between his thighs. Raylan was shaking a little behind her, fingers gripping her hips tight and face buried against her neck.

“Please, ma’am, can I come?”

“No,” Ava said, and squirmed until Raylan slipped out of her. She couldn’t help smiling at the little whimper he gave. With some helping hands, she leaned over to turn the water off — it had finally begun to cool — then climbed out of the tub, grabbing a towel and letting out a quick breath as she waited for her legs to regain their strength. “Looks like Boyd needs to be serviced, doesn’t he?”

The boys traded positions, Boyd standing up and Raylan dropping to his knees. They didn’t waste any time as Ava sat down on the toilet lid, leaning over with her elbow on the sink and managing to look like a queen on her throne as she watched. Raylan swallowed Boyd’s cock without ceremony, Boyd murmuring encouragement and keeping a hand on the back of Raylan’s head, helping him stay down even when he choked.

Ava enjoyed the view as Raylan worked diligently and, on a whim, had Boyd pull out and come on Raylan’s chest at the last moment. She handed the panting, wet Boyd a towel as he climbed out, then leaned over to stroke Raylan’s wet hair. She smiled at how he leaned into the touch, so eager for affection after what she’d just finished putting him through.

“Do you wanna come, sweetheart?”

Raylan didn’t answer, but Ava saw the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed hard.

Her smile broadened. “You wanna stay like this for me, don’t you? Such a good boy, hard and eager for me anytime I want, is that right?”

Raylan shivered, eyes fluttering shut for a moment, and nodded.

“Good boy.” Ava swiped some of Boyd’s come off Raylan’s skin with her thumb. “Now, it looks like you got some cleanin’ up to do, don’t you?” she asked, pushing her thumb between Raylan’s lips to make him suck it clean. “We’re outta hot water, but I think maybe you could use the cold.”

Raylan shivered again, and nodded as Ava stood up. “Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell yet that I really love Raylan and orgasm denial?
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr!](http://aromantic-joe-macmillan.tumblr.com)


End file.
